


Night Terrors

by JustBeStill



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Joey has a nightmare. Bendy comforts him. Slight Joey/Bendy.





	1. Chapter 1

He was running through the halls of the workplace, calling out for Bendy. He couldn't find the little toon anywhere, and he'd checked the entire building twice now. He was alone, no one else was here with him. Then he heard his friend’s voice, coming from one of the rooms at the end of the hall.   
He ran over and opened the door, but it was not Bendy who had called to him, but it had only mimicked his voice.  
He tried to run, but the Ink monster grabbed his throat, its claws ripping into his flesh..  
Joey awoke with a start, breathing heavily. He called out for Bendy, but got no response. He called out once more, a little louder this time. After a few seconds, he heard the rustling of blankets and the soft pitter-patter of the little demon’s footsteps on the wood floor.   
Bendy stopped at the entrance to Joey’s room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Yeah, Joey?” He stopped and stared at him for a second. “Wait, why are you crying? What's wrong?”  
Joey sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't even know he had been crying. “Um, did you leave the building at all tonight?”  
Bendy gave his creator a puzzled look. “What do you mean? I've been here all night.” Joey sighed, settling back against his pillows. “Oh. Ok. Never mind, then.”  
Bendy walked up to him and gently placed a gloved hand on his cheek. “Joey, what's the matter? Why are you upset? Tell me. Please.”  
Joey hesitated before he answered. “I, um, I just-“ He shifted his gaze away, a little embarrassed, then replied, “I guess I just had a nightmare. You were gone. I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere. I thought someone had taken you.”  
Bendy removed his hand from Joey's cheek, and reached up to wipe the tears from the human’s eyes. “I see.” He said after a moment. “Well, do you want me to stay with you until morning? Would that help?” Before Joey could respond, the cartoon Demon was already climbing into the bed, snuggling up against him, burying his face into Joey’s chest, and softly rubbing his back.   
Joey put his arm around Bendy, cuddling with him. He felt calmer already. Safer. “I guess that would be okay.” He murmured. “Are you cold?” Bendy asked, wrapping his tail around Joey, trying to keep him warm.   
“Thanks.” Joey muttered tiredly. Bendy smiled. “You're welcome. I'm always happy to help, Joey.”  
Joey felt his eyes begin to close, and he fought to stay awake, not wanting to experience his nightmare for a second time. Bendy seemed to sense this, and nuzzled him affectionately, whispering, “Don't be scared, Joey. I'm right here. I won't leave you. Promise.” Bendy's body felt so warm, so soothing to him.   
The Ink Demon resumed rubbing his friend’s back, humming softly. His voice was so melodious. He snuggled deeper into Joey, sighing contently. “It's alright. You're safe. I’m not goin’ anywhere. I won't let nothin’ hurt you.”  
“I know.”  
The blankets had been kicked off when Joey had woken from his nightmare, so Bendy got up and hopped off the bed, grabbing them and covering his human, enveloping him in their warmth. He knew that these nightmares had been happening more frequently for Joey, and Bendy was always happy to provide some comfort or anything else that he needed to feel better.   
He crawled back into the bed and resumed cuddling with Joey. He felt him relax. Bendy laid his head on Joey’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, his breathing. He wondered what it was like, since he didn't have a heart himself. He didn't need one.   
“How do you feel right now? Are you still scared?” Bendy asked softly, gazing up at Joey with concern in his eyes.  
Joey shook his head. “No, not anymore. I feel…better, I guess. I'm not scared anymore.” Bendy smiled. “I'm glad to hear that. I'll always be here for you when you need me. Always remember that.”  
“I will.”  
Then Joey let himself fall asleep, with Bendy cradled in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Joey? Joey, wake up!" Bendy whispered, shaking the human awake. Joey groaned. "Wh-what time is it?" Bendy glanced at the clock. "8:30." The Demon presented a plate of bacon and eggs. "Are you hungry? I made you some food." He set it on the bedside table and went to get some silverware, telling Joey he'd be right back.

When he returned, Joey had the plate in his lap and was waiting patiently. Bendy handed the silverware to him and watched eagerly as Joey took a bite of the food. "How is it? Is it good?" Bendy asked.

Joey nodded. "It's amazing!" Bendy blushed, giggling nervously. "Thanks. I've been practicing." He looked away, trying to find the right words to ask his next question. "Um, Joey?"

"Yeah, bud?" Joey asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Bendy cleared his throat. "Did-did me being with you last night, did it help with your nightmares?"

Joey set down his silverware, thinking. "Yes, it did."

"Did you have any more?" Bendy asked. Joey took a sip of water. "Uh, yeah. During the night. But then I remembered that you were there with me, and I felt safe enough to go back to sleep."

Bendy smiled. "That's good. I'm really happy to hear that. I really like cuddling with you. Just remember, if you ever have any more nightmares, come get me. Okay?"

Joey nodded. "Okay, I will. I want you to do the same for me if you ever have nightmares."

"I will."

Joey went back to eating. After he was finished, he went to go put his plate in the sink, then went back to his room. Bendy still sat on the bed. "Do you want me to make you anything else?" He asked. Joey shook his head. "No, thanks, bud. But that was really good."

"Thanks! I try. Okay, what should we do now?" The little demon asked, getting excited as he thought of all the activities they could do together.

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"We could go scuba diving! Or we could go hang-gliding! Or maybe skydiving! Or we could-" Joey stopped him. "Woah, hold on a second, bud. Those things are way too extreme for us, especially for you." Bendy pouted. "Aww, c'mon, Joey! You never let me have any fun!"

"I'm just trying to look out for you, Bendy."

"You never let me do the things I wanna do! You always say 'No, Bendy, that's too dangerous. Let's do this instead!' You never wanna do anything that I suggest!"

Joey sat back on the bed. "I would be happy to do something with you. Just as long as it's not something a thrill-seeker would do."

Bendy sighed. "Okay, fine," He muttered. "What do you think we should do, then?" Joey thought a moment. "Well, I was thinking we could go to an amusement park. There's a new one that just opened up not too far from here. Is that something that you'd want to do?"

Bendy's eyes lit up and grew to the size of plates, as he smiled from ear to ear. "REALLY?! YES, YES, YES! I'd love to go there! Come on!" He grabbed Joey's arm and started trying to pull him toward the stairs.

"Hold on a second, Bendy. I gotta get tickets first!" Joey replied, gently prying the Ink demon's hand from his arm.

Bendy was annoyed. "What?! You haven't even bought tickets yet?! Why?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go first. No sense in buying tickets if we weren't gonna go, don't you think?"

Bendy looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I see your point."

Joey went to purchase the tickets, while Bendy tagged along. He looked around, admiring all the sights and sounds of the outside world. He didn't get out much because Joey wouldn't allow it unless he was with him, much to the little demon's annoyance. He hated not being able to do things by himself.

When they got the tickets, they drove to the amusement park. They parked the car and went in. Bendy read the sign as they entered. "Welcome to the Adventure World Amusement Park and Fairgrounds. Sounds fun! I can't wait!"

Joey smiled. He was happy if Bendy was happy. His excitement and child-like innocence was contagious. Bendy ran ahead while Joey gave their tickets to the ticket-taker. "Bendy! Stay with me!"

He went to find his child. There was a cotton candy machine nearby. Bendy stood there, staring at it. He saw Joey and pointed at it. "Can we get whatever this is? It looks so good!" Joey looked at the price while he talked. "That's called cotton candy. It is pretty good."

"Can we get some? Pleeease?" He begged. Joey thought about it. "I don't know. It's expensive." Bendy gave him puppy dog eyes. Joey caved. "Alright, fine. I'll buy you some." Bendy grinned. "Yay!" Joey paid for it and handed the junk food to Bendy. The Demon took a bite. "Wow, this is the best thing I've ever tasted EVER! I love how it melts in my mouth!" He took another bite.

Joey laughed. "Slow down, Bendy. Enjoy it." Bendy nodded and took smaller bites. When he finished, he had cotton candy all over his face, so Joey got some napkins and wiped him off. Bendy thanked him and asked if they could ride one of the rollercoasters next. Joey agreed. They went to ride the Destroyer. It had a lot of loop-da-loops. Joey knew that Bendy would absolutely love it.

He was right. Bendy did love it, and so did he. They went on it a few more times, until Bendy wanted to do something else. They rode the Go-karts, and then the Ferris Wheel, and a few others.

After a few hours, they were ready to go back home. It was close to dinnertime, anyway, and Bendy and Joey were getting hungry, especially Bendy. The Demon was happier than Joey had ever seen him. He was practically glowing with joy.

The whole ride home, Bendy couldn't stop talking about how amazing it had been, and asking if they could go back soon. When they returned to the studio, Joey made dinner, while Bendy made cake for dessert. They talked about fixing up the studio, and hiring some staff and stuff for a potential reboot of Bendy's show, which excited the toon. He loved performing. He loved pleasing his fans, making them happy.

After dinner, they watched TV for a while and ate some cake. Around 10:00, Bendy was trying not to fall asleep, so Joey decided that they were ready to go to bed. He got Bendy all snug in his bed. As he was tucking him in, Bendy murmured something.

"What did you say, bud?" Joey questioned leaning in closer so he could hear what Bendy said.

"I said I love you, Joey. I love you so much. I had the best time today."

Joey smiled. "I love you too, bud. Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Joey decided to turn in for the night, as well. He had trouble sleeping and tossed and turned for a few hours. Bendy came into the room, apparently having had a nightmare, and snuggled up against Joey again, like the night before. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah. You have a nightmare?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." The Ink Demon murmured. "Maybe I can help you sleep, Joey."

"I'd like that very much. Thanks."

"No problem. Always happy to help." They slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's the end! I may make a sequel if you guys want me to. I did really enjoy writing this. Especially the carnival scene.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Was it good? I hope it was. I'd appreciate some feedback.


End file.
